White Rabbit
Opis Młody chłopak budzi się leżąc na szkolnym boisku, z rany na jego czole cieknie smużka krwi. Napastnik, znacznie od niego wyższy i silniejszy, daje mu możliwość ucieczki i wycofania się z bójki bez odniesienia poważniejszych obrażeń, jednak on widząc, że jego kolega znajduje się w poważnych tarapatach i potrzebuje pomocy, natychmiast zrywa się z ziemi i próbuje pomóc, ale w tym samym momencie zostaje schwytany i odciągnięty przez atakującego. Tuż przed uderzeniem napastnik mówi: ”Nie powinieneś był wstawać, Jack”. Oglądana retrospekcja jest oczywiście retrospekcją Jacka Sheparda. Na plaży Charlie pędzi w stronę Jacka krzycząc, że zauważył, iż coś znajduje się w wodzie - to KTOŚ rozpaczliwie próbuje utrzymać się na powierzchni. Jack natychmiast rzuca się do wody na ratunek... Po chwili widzimy, jak wynurza się z oceanu razem z Boone’m. Kiedy już myślimy, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło, Boone pyta, czy Jack uratował topiącą się kobietę... Chwilę później w pewnej odległości od nich dostrzegamy ją, cały czas walczącą o przeżycie. Jack decyduje się najpierw na odholowanie Boone’a do brzegu, zakładając, że zdąży jeszcze wrócić po tamtą kobietę. Jednak kiedy zaczyna płynąć z powrotem, na powierzchni oceanu nie ma już nikogo... Na plaży Kate próbuje uspokoić Jacka, wyrzucającego sobie, że nie zdołał uratować tonącej. Jack zauważa wtedy człowieka ubranego w garnitur, stojącego w wodzie i przerywa wywód Kate pytając, czy ona również go zauważyła. Dziewczyna zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Jack jest wyczerpany i próbuje mu to uświadomić. W międzyczasie Sawyer odkrył w sobie „żyłkę handlowca” i „otwiera” własny biznes, handlując rzeczami rozbitków znalezionymi w bagażach ocalałych z katastrofy, wyraźnie wyczuwając koniunkturę i stając się monopolistą na wyspiarskim rynku. Litościwie oznajmia Shannon, że przyjmuje czeki. Hurley i Charlie odkrywają, że kończą im się zapasy słodkiej wody i informują o tym Jacka licząc, że on podejmie właściwą decyzję. Jack jednak nie widzi powodu, dlaczego miałby być za wszystkich odpowiedzialny. W retrospekcji widzimy Jacka otrzymującego reprymendę od swojego ojca, który mówi mu, że Jack nie posiada cech, które uczyniłyby z niego dobrego lidera. Na plaży, podczas rozmowy z Boone’m, Jack po raz kolejny widzi tajemniczego mężczyznę w garniturze i tym razem rzuca się za nim w pogoń. Dogoniwszy go w lesie, z przerażeniem i zaskoczeniem odkrywa, że mężczyzna ten jest łudząco podobny do jego ojca. W tym samym czasie na plaży z powodu upału i braku wody mdleje Claire. Kiedy Charlie i reszta ekipy chcą jej podać trochę pozostałej jeszcze cennej słodkiej wody odkrywają, że została ona skradziona! W kolejnej retrospekcji dorosły już Jack dowiaduje się od matki, że jego ojciec zaginął i że to jego (Jacka) wina. Matka każe mu lecieć do Australii i przywieźć ojca z powrotem do domu. W dżungli Jack biegnie za mężczyzną w garniturze, jednak tuż przed dogonieniem go, potyka się i spada wzdłuż pochyłego stoku, resztką sił łapie za wystające korzenie, co chroni go przed upadkiem z urwiska. Niespodziewanie pojawia się Locke, który pomaga mu wydostać się znad przepaści, a następnie mówi mu, że wszyscy liczą na Jacka i czekają na jego decyzje. Jack po raz kolejny odmawia przejęcia za wszystkich odpowiedzialności, opowiada Locke’owi o swoich halucynacjach. Locke sugeruje, że być może nie są to halucynacje i że ta Wyspa zmienia znaczenie słów „niemożliwe” i „nieprawdopodobne”. Na plaży Sayid i Kate zauważają, że Sun trzyma w ręku butelkę wody, która przyznaje się, że dostała ją od Sawyera. On jednak odpiera ich zarzuty o kradzież zapasów wody, tłumacząc, że dokonał on z Jinem transakcji rodem z ery kamienia łupanego. W retrospekcji widzimy, jak Jack identyfikuje swojego ojca w kostnicy. Siedząc samotnie w dżungli, nadal boleje nad tą stratą i wyraźnie widzimy, że nie potrafi się z nią uporać. Nagle znowu pojawia się przed nim mężczyzna w garniturze, który prowadzi go do miejsca, w którym odnajduje świeżą wodę i... trumnę. Z retrospekcji wiemy, że Jack starał się przewieźć trumnę ze zwłokami ojca do Kalifornii, jednocześnie widzimy, że znajdująca się w dżungli trumna jest pusta. Jack wyładowuje całą swoją frustrację i bezsilność niszcząc ją. W tym samym czasie pozostali rozbitkowie odkrywają, że słodką wodę ukradł Boone. Przed linczem ratuje go niespodziewanie Jack, który uświadamia wszystkim, że być może pomoc nie nadejdzie i jeśli chcą jakiś czas przeżyć na Wyspie, muszą ustalić odpowiednie reguły, Informuje ich również o słodkiej wodzie, którą znalazł w głębi Wyspy. Na koniec pada zdanie-motyw, przewijające się w różnych momentach całego serialu: „If we can’t live together, we’re going to die alone" ("Jeśli nie możemy żyć razem umrzemy samotni"). Ciekawostki * Tak naprawdę Jack nie widział swego ojca lecz Czarny Dym, który wcielił się w postać mężczyzny. * Charlie mówi Jack'owi by ratował topiącą się osobę gdyż sam nie umie pływać. Pod koniec trzeciego sezonu basista DS zgłasza się na ochotnika w wyprawie do podwodnej stacji ponieważ świetnie pływa. Cytaty Locke: Ale stanąłem oko w oko z tą wyspą i to, co zobaczyłem... było piękne. Galeria Grafika:WR1.jpg|Jack próbujący ratować Joannę Grafika:WR2.jpg|Jack widzi swojego ojca w wodzie Grafika:WR3.jpg|Claire Grafika:WR4.jpg|Jack znajduje jaskinie Linki * ar:الأرنب الأبيض da:White Rabbit de:1.05 Das weiße Kaninchen en:White Rabbit es:White Rabbit fr:1x05 he:ארנב לבן it:Il coniglio bianco nl:White Rabbit pt:White Rabbit ru:Белый кролик Kategoria:Epizody Kategoria:Sezon 1